statelifefandomcom-20200215-history
Statelife Wiki
On this wiki there is all the information about the Statelife RPG Arma 3 server you need to know, to get the best out of your Statelife game time. On the server you can play as civillian making money on both many legal and illegal ways, you can play as cop to protect and serve, you can play as rebel to create some havoc and even as military (AAF) to protect the whole island from major threads. The statelife server is backed by a huge international community wich receives everyone with a warm welcome on http://statelife.enjin.com/ . You can also always tune in on Teamspeak statelife.enjinvoice.com to use as means of communication for the game or just have a nice chat with all of the members. General Server Rules In-Game Law: ---- Civilian The Civilian is part of the Civilian faction and is the most diverse role there is in the Statelife RPG server. If you first log in as civilian on the server you will spawn in Agia Marina in the marina part. Your food and water levels will be zero and you will have 15.000 on your bank account and no licenses. In your Arma 3 inventory you wil have clothes a watch, compass, map, gps, hat and nightvision. All your civilian stats will be saved automatically including your ARMA inventory and you Statelife inventory as well as your geographical location on the map. However any sort of vehicles need te be saved at the designated vehicle save point, the are free of charge. ---- 'Controls' Besides the normal infantry controls you will also have a statelife only menu when you press Y. This menu gives you the option to enter your civ inventory, call 911, put your hands up and close the menu. 'Civilian inventory' the civilian inventory show you all the items you can buy, farm, mine or get that you have on you. It shows you your bank saldo, your aquired licences and your wanted level. beneath all the item stats you have a push down menu, wich lets you select a item. While having a item selected you can choose a action use or drop. You're able the use al sorts of food, water and drugs. Obviously you will lower your food and water level while using food and water. When you use the drugs you will have a high trip. 'Call 911' You are aloud to call 911 when you have any sort of emergency troubles. the call 911 feature gives you the option to announce fired shots, murder, rescue operation or damaged vehicle. This menu is also accesable after death so you have the option to anounce a murder and called rescue operation. if you call them in there is going to apear a mark on the map of the location and 911 personal will react to as soon as possible. All these features are free of charge 'Squad menu' To create, join or invite someone to a squad you will need to hold T and aim at the person you want to invite or join. You will get a scroll down menu and you then can select a option. This feature is free of charge 'Building' If you have Builder Training you are able to place buildings by pressing F5. You are then also able to save your vehicles there. ---- 'Work' 'LEGAL' 'Fishing' ' '''To go fishing you need a Boat n Fishing license. Once you have a Boat n Fishing license, head out to the fishing area near Agia Marina. You do not need a boat for this but it is recommended to bring one because it is a pretty long swim. Once you are at the fishing area hop out of your boat and select the option 'Catch Fish'. Keep doing this repeatedly until either you are satisfied or until your inventory space runs out. Once you have finsihed the fishing process head over to the Fish seller in Agia Marina and sell the Fish you have. Each fish will give you $215. 'ILLEGAL' 'Drug Dealer Job' Go to the Drug Dealer Job located at Agia Marina. Go talk to the NPC inside the building and select "Start Dealer Job" you will get 40 weed on you so you better be cautious. Once you get the job it will say which DP for you to go to. Check around on the map and head to the location provided. Once there go talk to the NPC and select "Finish Mission" and you will get a paycheck of $5200. ---- 'Vehicles' 'Land' There are multiple choices of cars. To buy a car go to a car shop. Varients: ' '''ATV All Terrain Vehicle. This can be used on all terrain, grass, mud, sand, etc. It has a maximum speed of approximately 80km/h. It has 2 seats. Costs $2,000. ' ' 'Offroad' The Offroad is a very efficient vehicle, it keeps the same speed off-road as it would on-road. It has a maximum speed of approximately 165km/h. It has 6 seats. Costs $15,000. ' ' 'SUV' The SUV is mostly designed for speed and turning. It has good acceleration and great turning. It has a maximum speed of aproximately 210km/h (sadly this may not be correct my runway space an out :/). It has 4 seats. Costs $125,000. 'Air' 'Sea' ---- 'Weapons' Rebel Controls ---- Work ---- Vehicles ---- Weapons ---- Cops 'Controls' As well as the normal Arma 3 controls you also have a few State Life controls. 'F1' With this,when pointed at a player,you can check their speed. 'F2' With this there are multiple commands based on basic police activity. 1.Repair vehicle: This is used to repair the vehicle you are sitting in. 2.Impound vehicles: This impound the nearest vehicle sending to to the impound lot. 3.Pull out civ: This will allow you to pull out everyone in the nearest vehicle. Also works if you are inside the vehicle. 4.Deploy CP: Allows you to deploy a CheckPoint in front of you to 5.Delete CP: Allows you to delete the nearest building from the Checkpoint deployed. 6.Deploy SpikeStrip: Allows you to deploy a metal barrier somewhere around your character. 7.Delete Spikestrip: Allows you to remove the SpikeStrip. 'F3' With this there are multiple commands based on criminal activity. 1.This needs a bit of explaining. The first thing you can do is make a player Wanted / Unwanted. To do so you select the player name then either click the Make Wanted button or Make Unwanted button. When making someone wanted you need to select a reason. 2.You can also release players from jail. Just select the player's name and click the Release From Jail button. 'F5' With this, when pointed at a player, you can check why they are wanted. It will say things like "Murder" or "Robbery" telling you what they are wanted for. If they are wanted for multiple reason it will say all the reasons. ---- 'Work' 'Patrolling' You can go to the partol guy at Cop Base. Press set patrol mission and you get a location you need to go to. Once you're there simply press 'finish patrolling' and you get the money. The reward is random, It changes from 400 to 40000. 'Bank Mission' To start the bank mission head to the Main Bank and talk to the NPC inside the main door. Click the option 'Start Bank Mission'. Once you have selected this an announcement will be said on everyone's screen saying 'The Bank Mission Has Started' and the Bank Truck will spawn outside the bank. You have to bring the bank truck to all the Bank Delivery Points (Bank DP 1, 2, 3) and then back to the main bank in order to get the payment. Be careful though! While you are driving around to all the Bank DPs the criminals will be after you trying to rob it! It is highly recommended going in a convoy of atleast 2 vehicles (Bank truck and an escort) although it's recommended that you bring 3 - 5 (Including the Bank Truck). When you come to the Bank DPs you will have to get out of the Bank Truck and talk to the NPC. Select the option and then it will say in your chat to move to the next destination. Once back at the Main Bank you have to get out, go back to the first NPC and select "Finish Bank Mission". You will then get your payment of $60,000 in hand. 'Jail Duty' To start the jail duty, you go to the jail. Click the option 'Start jail duty'. You then get 7000 every once in a while until the jail duty ends. 'Hostage Situations' For the Hostage Regulations please click this link, made by Dodo459: http://statelife.wikia.com/wiki/Hostage_regulations ---- 'Vehicles' ---- 'Weapons' ---- AAF Military Forces Vehicles ---- Weapons ---- Sincerely yours ' State Life DevTeam' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Test